The research is part of an ongoing effort to utilize bioluminescence for assays of clinical or medical importance. Luciferase from the firefly utilizes ATP as a substrate and, therefore, any enzyme producing ATP can be assayed with light as the end product. The bacterial luciferase in conjunction with an NADH:FMN oxidoreductase produces light in response to NADH, when the other substrates are present. Therefore, any enzyme or substrate which produces NADH can be assayed with this system. A major objective of this next year's research will be to purify large quantities of the oxidoreductase for use in a variety of coupled assays.